


Kneel | Loki

by thorsthot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: porn w/o plot
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Kneel | Loki

“You don’t think you can cum again? Oh, love, we’d barely just started.” That was a lie. You and Loki had been going at it for hours. You weren’t sure how it was humanly possible. The both of you’d cum multiple times, yet Loki just couldn’t get enough of you.

“Kneel.”

As tired as you were, you were still excited, so you obeyed. Somehow you’d gotten off the bed even though your hands were tied up in front of you. You’d drop to your knees and innocently looked up at him. He lifted your chin up, opening your mouth. You opened your mouth wider, and he placed the tip of his dick on your tongue. He grabbed the back of your head, a fist full of your hair, and thrust inside of your mouth. Loki threw his head back when you moaned around his length. Loki was always generating coolness out of his body, and it was a relief for him to have his dick inside of your mouth, or your vagina. It kept him warm.

He thrust once more, reaching the back of your throat, but you took it like a pro. He looked back down at you, staring you in your eyes. But a grin -that was quite mischievous- grew on his face. He slid his dick out and nearly rammed it back in, he’d decided to fuck your mouth. With both of his hands on the back of your head, he’d continued to make swift thrusts inside your mouth. You two never broke eye contact, and his smile on grew wider. He loved this. Watching the tears flow from your eyes, while you took him in your mouth. Seeing you surrender, just submissive and all his to fuck.

“God, You look so fucking beautiful taking me in your mouth.” He groaned out. You groaned too, as a way to say ‘thank you’. You had saliva dripping from your mouth and onto your chest. You were completely dazed as he fucked your mouth. You’d probably loved this more than he did.The only sounds in the room were Loki’s moans, and the wet sounds of his dick hitting the back of your throat. Though, as much as you loved this, you wanted to be pleased to. You struggled put you got your hand in a position to rub your clit. You hoped Loki didn’t notice because if he did you’d be denied a future orgasm. Just from him fucking your face had you soaked, and you cried out as the bliss you were causing yourself.

Out of nowhere, cum shot into your mouth, causing you to choke on it and saliva. Loki threw his head back, moaning, whistle tugging at your hair. He slid out and stared at you. You smiled at him, and he took his hand, spreading his cum all over your face.

“Swallow for me.” He breathed out. Instead of swallowing the cum that was in your mouth, you decide to spit it out. His jaw clenched as his cum dripped out your mouth. You were going to be in trouble, but for what it was worth, you didn’t care.

“Not only did you disobey my orders, but you also decided to pleasure yourself without my approval.” Loki pulled you up by your hair and gave you a swift smack on your ass.

“This ass. I love this ass. Not to mention these thighs.” He pushed you onto the bed, and you look up at him with pleading eyes. You spread your legs and he slides his fingers into you, giving you instant warmness. While pumping his fingers in and out of you, he runs his thumb over your clit and you shiver at the feeling. Sex with Loki was always powerful, there was just something about it. Maybe it was that way he would leave you begging for his cock to be inside of you. Or, maybe it was the way he took you and praised you for taking him so well.

“Loki, fuck.” The pace of his fingers was unbearable, leaving a knot in your stomach. You closed your legs around his hand as you felt you release approaching. But Loki only spread your legs, smiling as your eyes were clamped shut and you were focusing on the immense pleasure you were receiving. He curled up his fingers, brushing the tip over your sweet spot. He grabbed your neck with his free hand, cutting off the moans coming from your mouth as well as some of the oxygen.

“You like that, my love?”

“Yes! My lord Loki… Fuuuckkk me.” He continued finger fucking you, his fingers curling in a cupping motion. The knot in your stomach tightened, then released as you came all over his hand. Your body was shaking as his grip on your neck only got tighter. He continued to thrust his fingers into you, despite your body jolting as you cum. Once you came out of your high, he slid his fingers out of you and you saw his drenched hand. You came back to reality, feeling the wetness under you. He let go of your neck and looked you in the eyes, licking your cum off his fingers.

“What do ya say we go again?”


End file.
